smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Article 13 Arc
Hello everyone! It's me, MarioFan2009! I am pretty sure most of you know the Article 13 controversy, right? It has it that it may be the destruction of the internet if gets passed, (which it has) however, nothing has even happened to us yet! So, this is just a story of what could likely even have happened to be exact in the SFU! Enjoy! CHAPTER 1: RELEASE OF DESTRUCTION It starts off with two European Union enforcers looking through something on the computer. Enforcer 1: Well, what do we do now since we have Article 13 planned? Enforcer 2: Let's just... release it? Enforcer 1: Sure! The boss may want it since it is now past May! Enforcer 2: Ok then! Suddenly, an angel randomly appears. Angel: YOU'L BE SORRRYYYY! She then disappears in thin air. Enforcer 1: Who was she? Enforcer 2: Eh, who knows. One of them then presses the button and a white Article sheet of some kind comes out. It has a Europe flag image on it's chest and has the number "13" on it's right side. Article 13: My time has finally come... free at last... Enforcer 1: It's alive! Enforcer 2: I know right-- Suddenly, the article grabs the first enforcer and kills him by strangulation. Enforcer 2: WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN-- Article 13 then kills Enforcer 2 by pulling his heart out. Article 13 quickly runs off and looks out the window. Article 13: Pff... Europe... let's see who I can REALLY take advantage of! He goes to a drawer and looks through the sheet of cities outside Europe. Article 13: Hmmm... Virginia... Vancouver... Saskatchewan... Nope... Pennsylvania... AHH! Here's a good one! He sets his sights on Pensacola. Article 13: This seems like a good one! It's in the USA, one of the most popular countries! Alright... I know my plans since I have planned them for months since 2018! Now's my chance to finally strike! He then magically teleports out of the room and is now seen outside of the building. Article 13: I'll show them NO mercy! He laughs and then teleports to Pensacola while the screen cuts off to black. It starts off with Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz watching TV. AsphaltianOof: These bananas are the stuff! Azaz: Agreed! But don't go crazy on them like a monkey! Buckaroo: I prefer popcorn! It shows them watching Avengers: Endgame. AsphaltianOof: So happy this actually exists since Infinity War got a cliffhanger! Azaz: Agreed. Buckaroo: I could have remembered that when my friends tried to show it to me by holding me captive. Azaz: Also, I heard you say you didn't have any testicles. Was that true? Buckaroo: That was a joke! I blurted it out because I don't care what I say! AsphaltianOof: Oh... Meanwhile, Article 13 is seen with a bunch of robots with European country flag images. (Germany, Russia, Spain, Italy, France, etc.) Article 13: Perfect... soon, I shall infect everyone's Internet in Pensacola! And even if I'd like to, I can ruin other stuff as well! Now, it's time for my secret vengeance... He then turns on the robots and they starts walking. Copyright Robots: Delete content... Delete content... Article 13: YES!! They work! THEY'RE ALIVE!!! He starts laughing menacing while looking at Pensacola. Article 13: Nice, now that my robots work, I shall use them on the city! I can't hardly wait! The robots then walk off into the city. Article 13: Attack my midgets! ATTAAACCKK!!! Meanwhile, a Dragonfly is seen in a tree looking at this terrified. Dragonfly: What is he doing?! What are those things?? Article 13: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The screen then cuts to black. CHAPTER 2: INTERNET REBELS At Masked Menace's home... Masked Menace is heard singing in the bathroom while the shower is on. The curtains are also seen while steam is coming out. Masked Menace: �� Singing in the bath tuuub, lalalala, scrubbing up your troubles all the way dooown! �� He then comes out with a towel covering him. His identity is also censored and his mask is seen near the sink. He gets his mask and starts drying his hair. Masked Menace: Ahhh, nothing like a good old dry! One minute later... After he is done, he puts his mask on and gets his clothes on. Masked Menace: Well, Imma go on the deep web and find some tips as to how to kill people with PROPER skills. Then, I'll be rid of Sunny! I'll get Crystal later, it's kind of too much work for me. He leaves the bathroom and heads to his computer. Meanwhile. Article 13: Yes... YES... go my little bots... YEEEESSS!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Soon, the Copyright Robots head into the city and start doing ridiculous things. Some take down YouTube videos from people such as: Pewdiepie, SML, SMG4, Mr. Beast, etc. Meanwhile, People are seen watching YouTube videos. Ast126: Nothing like a good day to watch random videos! Ooo! This one seems great! He clicks on the video, and... A message pops up saying "THIS VIDEO HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN DUE TO COPYRIGHTED MUSIC, CONTENT, OR SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES." Ast126: EXCUSE ME?! What the heck?! MarioFan2009 is seen with medicine. MarioFan2009: I DESPISE those cliffhangers! I REALLY do! I need to get my mind off of them... maybe some Top 15 can help! He clicks on a Top 15 video and Chills is heard narrating. Chills: Number 15, Burger King Foot Le-- Suddenly, the same message that Ast126 got pops up taking down the video. MarioFan2009: Ummmm... What?? He clicks the mouse multiple times before raging. Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz are seen watching TV. Azaz: This is the life! AsphaltianOof: Yeah! What could even go wrong? Suddenly for some reason, a copyright infringement message appears on the TV for some reason. Buckaroo: ... You HAD to blabber your big beak out. DID you? AsphaltianOof: Where's the leak mam? Article 13 is seen with an army of robots that keep destroying internet/online content. Including Video Games, Movies, TV, YouTube, Websites, Streams, etc. Article 13: No more entertainment. Just plain being bored. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Crystal is seen in her room at Sunny's house. Crystal: (Yawns) I wonder what is going on outside today. Suddenly, banging is heard on a window. ???: OPEN UP!! Crystal: Huh? She looks at the window and sees Tour. Crystal: Who is that? She opens the door and Tour comes inside. Crystal: Hey! Who are you? Tour: Call me Tour. I came here in a rush! Crystal: Why are you here? What's wrong? Tour: Well... the internet is in trouble! Crystal: The internet? Tour: Yes! Some white person is using robots to ruin other people's lives and entertainment! Crystal: I don't understand. What is going on? Tour: Follow me. Crystal: Ok! While she follows, Ausar is seen looking through a window. Ausar: There's my pretty just where I want her! Now I know where she lives. I'll always check on her until it is my time to shine. He runs off. Tour shows Crystal a video footage he took of Article 13. Tour: Look... Crystal: What is this? She takes a look at the video and is shocked upon seeing it. Crystal: Are those the robots you were talking about?? Tour: Yep! Crystal: Who is that white man without eyes? Tour: He calls himself Article 13! He wants to cause wreckage to technology and ruin other people's entertainment! Crystal: WHAT?! She looks down stairs. Buckaroo is seen raging, Azaz is constantly swearing while AsphaltianOof sits there relaxing. Azaz: WHY WON'T IT WORK?! Buckaroo: I don't know! AsphaltianOof: Come on! We can do something else can't we-- Azaz and Buckaroo: NO! They continue to bang on the TV. Crystal: Boys. Stop it. STOP IT! Buckaroo and Azaz stop banging on the TV. Buckaroo: What do you want? Crystal: Guys, you need to stop! There's a danger in the town? Azaz: Oh yeah? Well the only danger I see right now is the TV not working! (Continues to bang on it) Crystal: No! I mean, the danger is causing the problem! Buckaroo: ... What? AsphaltianOof: I beg your pardon? Crystal: Oh my God... CHAPTER 3: THE ATTACK Buckaroo: Sorry, but we don't understand. Azaz: Yeah, you seem to know about our TV's problem. What is it? Crystal: Well... She whistles and Tour comes flying downstairs. AsphaltianOof: Who's he? Crystal: His name is Tour the Dragonfly. He has this video recorded about what's happening, and it's not pretty... Buckaroo: Then show it! Azaz: Yeah! Crystal: Ok... She shows the three the video. On it, Article 13 is seen with the robots laughing maniacally. Buckaroo: ... WHAT THE HELL?! Azaz: WHY?! AsphaltianOof: Who is that white guy? Crystal: This is no time for stupid questions! We gotta help the city before it gets doomed again! Buckaroo: Come on! He's just a piece of paper! How tough can he be? Suddenly, some Robots that have a Spain flag printed on their heads come in. Robots: DELETE CONTENT. DELETE CONTENT. Tour: CRAP!! Azaz: We gotta go!! AsphaltianOof: Awww! But they're pretty-- Azaz: NO!! Azaz grabs Asp by his arm and they all run off. Crystal goes to the kitchen to alert Sunny. Sunny: Crystal? Crystal: Come on Sunny! We are in danger! Let's go! Sunny: What's wrong-- Crystal: NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!! Just go! Sunny: Ok ok! She follows Crystal. Meanwhile, Masked Menace is seen on the dark web. Masked Menace: Ok... now let's see what we can do! It then shows a black and red website that has hitman tips. Masked Menace: Sounds great! Suddenly, the website turns into a copyright infringement note. Masked Menace: WHAT THE HECK?! I was reading that! A Copyright Robot comes up scaring him. Masked Menace: AHH!! What is that?! Copyright Robot: DELETE CONTENT!!! DELETE CONTENT!!! Masked Menace: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! The robot rips half of his face exposing a yellow face. Masked Menace: AHHH!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! He covers his face. Copyright Robot: DELETE CONTENT!!! Masked Menace: YEAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!! Suddenly, more robots appear and surround him. Copyright Robots: DELETE CONTENT. DELETE CONTENT. Masked Menace: NOOOOOOO!!!! STAY BACK YOU FREAKS OF TECHNOLOGY!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It cuts to the outside of his house and Masked Menace's screams are heard that fill up the scene. Meanwhile. T-Series: Ugggh! I cannot believe I lost! Those Wiki Users stopped my plan of rebelling against YouTube and getting a hundred million subscribers beating Pewdiepie! I hate them! I can't get my mind off it ever since! Suddenly, he hears laughter outside. T-Series: Huh? What is that? He looks outside to see Article 13. Article 13: YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!! MY PLAN IS WORKING PERFECTLY!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! T-Series: Hey there! Who are you? Article 13: Huh? He looks up to see T-Series. T-Series: What are you doing here? Article 13: Oh, me? I am just DESTROYING OTHER PEOPLE'S FREE TIME!!! T-Series: Cool-- Wait... are you meaning that by YouTube? Article 13: Well, partly. T-Series: Hey! Can we make a deal? Article 13: Sure! What is it? T-Series: Since we are villains, I was wondering if you can help me overcome Pewdiepie by making me reach a hundred million subscribers? He has the been the most subscribed YouTuber and I would like to take over! Article 13: Sure! Just join me, and I could help! T-Series: Thanks! (Laughs evilly) Meanwhile at Durr Burger. The news comes on and Goodman is seen reporting. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay? Today, an attack is going on on the internet, that some how is destroying content, movies, websites, steams, etc.! No one knows what the heck happened. But it couldn't be Ralph or Article 13! Or could it? Suddenly, some Copyright Robots appear behind him. Goodman: Huh? Copyright Robots: DELETE CONTENT. DELETE CONTENT. Goodman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The bots attack Goodman and the TV turns into a copyright infringement notice. Skulldozer, Firestar, Ice Man, Zachary, Boko, Bugs Bunny, Paula Fox, Mouse and Katy Kat are seen look at this with terror. Bugs Bunny: I'm sorry... WHAT?! Skulldozer: What the heck happened back there?! Boko: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Everybody starts screaming. Meanwhile, Article 13 and T-Series are now seen overruling the city. Crash Bandicoot: DEAR LORD ALMIGHTY... Tour: Oh no! This is not good! Manny: WHY DO I SEE A RED LOGO AND SOME SORT OF WHITE PIECE OF PAPER?! Tour: The white one's name is "Article 13". I don't know about the red one. Rh390110478: He's called T-Series. CuldeeFell13: He attempted to take over YouTube, but we stopped him a few months ago. Endlesspossibilities 2006: And now he's teaming up with Article 13?! Bowser Junior: For shaaame! Joseph: Come on dude! We gotta stop him! Jeffy: Yeah! Cody: Guys, we can't! Toad: Why not? Cody: He's now powerful with Article 13 in control! Bowser Junior: Don't be a coward Cody! Bob: Yeah, we can team up and defeat him! Fishy Boopkins: What Bob said! Joseph: I agree dude! Cody: (Sigh) Fine... but if we die... it is all your fault! Toad: Doubt it. They all run off while Article 13 continues to use his Copyright Robots. T-Series: I love this plan! Article 13: Glad you do! Jeffygeist is running around like crazy while I.M.A Sureshot, Krusty, Swiper the Fox and Mario are seen panicking all over the place. Krusty: AWW CRAP!! Swiper: Ohh maaan! Jeffygeist: WHAT IS UP WITH THE COPYRIGHT SYSTEM?!?! I WAS WATCHING JEFFY TORTURE PORN VIDEOS!!! I.M.A Sureshot: I was in the middle of learning more Con-Artist skills! Mario: WHAT IS GOING OOON?! Article 13: Run and panic, you loopy morons! Nobody can stop me! Suddenly, Shaggy and Luigi.EXE turn their heads around in anger. Article 13: ... Well, ALMOST everybody... He focuses back on the city. Article 13: YOU WILL ALL FACE ME WITH FEAR!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The screen cuts to black. CHAPTER 4: THE COPYRIGHT BATTLE! Meanwhile, Sunny and the others are seen hiding in a forest. Azaz: Dang it! Ice Man: Now what do we do? Skulldozer: Well, we can't just stay here and be cowards. Tour: We all need to do something. Bugs Bunny: But how? Article 13 has taken over our internet! The Wi-Fi has been affected and the technology is in his hands! Rh390110478: What Bugs said! Crash Bandicoot: We have no time for this attack! We need to get the internet back NOW! Crystal: Yeah! Buckaroo: But how though? AsphaltianOof: How about we take Pensacola, and PUSH it somewhere else? Everybody looks at AsphaltianOof. AsphaltianOof: ... What? Katy Kat: UGH! Enough! We have to go back there and fight him! Bowser Junior: T-Series is with Article 13 though, we need to be careful! Jeffygeist: I need to go back to watching Jeffy torture porn videos! Jeffy looks at Jeffygeist. Jeffy: Pardon? Jeffygeist: Nothing... CuldeeFell13: Well come on guys, LET'S GO!! Firestar: YEAH! Boko: We should probably get a team as well. They all run back to the city. Meanwhile, Masked Menace is seen with a ripped off mask. His identity is censored and some robots are on him. Masked Menace: (While punching and kicking the robots off) GET OUTTA HERE!! He then hides behind a tree. Masked Menace: My house has been invaded! God, it's a mess! He then sits down. Masked Menace: I guess I'll just stay here until the attack is over... hopefully... Meanwhile, Article 13 is seen on a building's roof with T-Series overruling Pensacola. Article 13: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Copyright Robots: DELETE CONTENT. DELETE CONTENT. Article 13: Keep it up! Don't stop! T-Series: Now's my chance to get a hundred million subs! Article 13: Sure thing... or wait a minute... I DON'T LIKE TEAMING UP!!! T-Series: WH-- WHAT?! He kicks off T-Series from the roof. T-Series: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! He presumably plunges to his own doom. Article 13: THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE! Only ME! He takes a jump off the roof to another roof of a building. Article 13: POWWWWEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!! He jumps into a bush and looks around. The city is demolished with fire and robots are seen walking slowly into the city ruining it. Copyright Robots: DELETE CONTENT. DELETE CONTENT. Article 13: YEEEESSSS!!! YEAH BOI!!! Oh wait, that's internet stuff. Whatever. Let's move on! He jumps into the air. He then stumbles upon a bunch of mad people who look at Article 13 with such anger. Article 13: Uhhhh... AsphaltianOof: There's that little idiot! Sunny: HE RUINED OUR INTERNET!! Firestar: And now, we are gonna ruin HIM! Ami: GET THAT PIECE OF PAPER!! Yumi: YEAH!! Article 13 OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! He runs off while they chase after him. He stumbles upon Manny who is seen in his "El Tigre" form. Manny: Going somewhere? Article 13: STAY THE FREAKIN' HELL AWAY!! He continues to run off and into a building. Article 13: I gotta stay away from this maniacs they'll ruin my plans! Or wait, I think I have powers that I haven't used before... Suddenly, the door gets kicked down. Frida: SURPRISE MOTHA F**KER! Article 13: Oh no you don't! He then backs up and shoots white light at them. Azaz: WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT-- Suddenly, it hits an oblivious AsphaltianOof who gets knocked out. Skulldozer: OH CRAP!! Parappa: Are you ok Asp? AsphaltianOof: FINLAAAND!! Azaz: Oh my dear lord... Buckaroo: WE GOTTA STOP HIM!!! Article 13: No can do. I have full power now! No one can be able to defeat me! Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug and Robotic Cat enter. Volts: Hey guys! Rush: Whatcha doing? Article 13: QUIET!!! He shoots a light at Robotic Cat stunning him down. Robotic Cat: ARRGHH!! YA PIECE OF CRAP!! Yankee: HOLY MOLY!!! Mug: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Article 13: Nothing's wrong with me. I WANNA SEE YOU TRY AND FIGHT ME NOW. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Zulzo: First Asp, now Robotic Cat? This guy has problems! Radish: Totally! Article 13: ENOUGH BICKERING!! You have sealed your doom in here. Now... prepare to be slaughtered! He charges up a lightning beam. Article 13: YOU ARE WEAK!!! PATHETIC!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Suddenly, the wall crashes open and Article 13 is crushed. Mouse: The heck? Tour: What was that? Out of the smoke, a spaceship is seen. When it opens, Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas, Jez, Guest, Zara, Screwer, Pearl and Izuru. Izuru: What's up? Jesse: We heard you were in trouble! Crystal: Well... looks like you just stopped it! Axel: We did? Jez: Huh! ???: NOT QUITE! Zara: What? Article 13 gets up and focuses on the gang. He is seen with an injured face. Article 13: You will not stop me! Lukas: Are you sure about that? Screwer: You are injured dude. Pearl: What he just said! Article 13: IS THAT SO?! He charges up a beam with his hand. Petra: The heck? Olivia: What is that?? Article 13: My beams! They still work! Now it's time for you to truly die! Guest: NO! Buckaroo: STOP!! Article 13: NEVER!! HAHAHAHA!!! He continues to charge up the beam. Buckaroo: Parappa? Parappa: Yes Bucky? Buckaroo: There's something I'd like to tell you... Parappa: What is it Bucky? Buckaroo: I am sorry for betraying you in the "Tournament Arc Battle Royale"! I should have known better than to be greedy! Parappa: Aww, it's ok Bucky! I didn't care for it anyways! Matt Major: Yeah? PJ Berri: Well it was a loss to us! Buckaroo: But not us. Winning doesn't matter! Article 13: Are you done? Parappa: Yes! Article 13: Well then... SAY GOODBYE-- Suddenly, he is grabbed by Tour. Article 13: WHAT THE?! Tour: You ain't doing nothing today! Article 13: STOP IT!!! LET ME GOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! He grabs Article 13 and throws him out the window. Article 13: FOOLS!!!! I WILL BE BACK!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! At a raid lair, some Pillagers, Vindicators, Evokers, Vexes and at least a few Ravagers are seen. Evoker 46: So, what is the plan? Pillager 34: Well, good thing we got the blue print! A Vindicator brings in the blue print. Vindicator 24: So, what we do is-- Suddenly, the roof crashes open and Article 13 falls on the table breaking it along with the blue print being destroyed. Article 13: Owww... Suddenly, everyone turns into demonic. Demonic Vindicator 24: YOU DESTROYED OUR BLUE PRINT SET!!!! Demonic Vex 86: GET HIM!!! Article 13: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! He is seen being chased around by the Illagers around the place. Meanwhile. Frida: TOUR?! Manny: How did you do that?! Tour: Oh, I am a bit powerful! And somehow strong! I was able to get rid of him! We don't need to worry about him. CuldeeFell13: Yeah, but what about the city? Paula: I guess it is time we fix it. We even need to fix the internet. Parappa: Yeah, let's go. They all leave to fix the city as the Arc ends. ------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------- EPILOGUE T-Series is seen knocked out from his fall. He opens his eyes and gets up. T-Series: Wah- What happened? He then remembers the betrayal. T-Series: OOOOOOO THAT DUMB PIECE OF PAPER!!! When I get my hands on him, HE IS DEAD!!! ???: Actually, he is gone now. T-Series: Huh? To his right, Evil Morty, The Money Dealer, Jeffygeist, Thanos and Badman are seen. T-Series: Who are you guys? Money Dealer: Oh, we are just like you! Badman: We are planning a HUGE attack on the city! Do you wanna join us? T-Series: Sure! Hopefully I don't get betrayed again... Evil Morty: You won't! Thanos: Now come on. Jeffygeist: We gotta get going! T-Series: Ok! T-Series joins them and leaves while the screen cuts to black. 5 Days Later.. Masked Menace is seen repairing his mask. His identity however is still censored. Masked Menace: Ok. I got my mask repaired. And the city is back to normal! Maybe I can go back there now! He puts on his mask and gets up. Suddenly, Jeffygeist comes by. Jeffygeist: Hey Masked Menace! Masked Menace turns around to see Jeffygeist. Masked Menace: Oh hey Jeffygeist! What are you doing here? Jeffygeist: Just to let you know that we are planning our latest attack! Wanna join? Masked Menace: Sure! It has been a while now since that "Article 13 Invasion". Jeffygeist: Yep! Come join me now! Masked Menace: Alright! The two walk back to the city and the screen cuts to black again. at Sunny's house. AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Buckaroo now joined with Crystal, Tour and Parappa are seen watching TV. Azaz: Great to have our internet back! Buckaroo: Yep! Crystal: Seriously, that is all you are concerned about? AsphaltianOof: Come on second flower girl, we love our life! Tour: Well, I am new here to you guys. The name's Tour! Maybe I can stay here for a while! Parappa: You guys oughta get a hobby soon... Buckaroo: We do so. Having fun! The three laugh while Parappa facepalms, Crystal makes a not impressed face and Tour joins the three laughing. Outside, Ausar is seen looking through a window with his sights set on Crystal. Ausar: Don't worry my love. I'll make sure that masked a**hole does NOT kill you. You are mine my darling! My beautiful flower! He continues to set his sights on her while the irises out on a laughing Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Tour ending the epilogue. Trivia * This marks the debut of Tour the Dragonfly and Article 13. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Copyright Robots Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Article 13 Episodes Category:European Union Enforcers Episodes Category:The Angel Episodes Category:Tour the Dragonfly Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Screwer Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Evil Morty Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Swiper Episodes Category:Krusty Episodes Category:Pillagers Episodes Category:Vindicators Episodes Category:Evokers Episodes Category:Vexes Episodes Category:Ravagers Episodes Category:Money Dealer Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Shaggy Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Zachary Episodes Category:Ralph Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Chills Episodes Category:Ast126 Episodes Category:PewDiePie Episodes Category:Mr. Beast Episodes Category:SML Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:El Tigre Episodes